dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lana vs Magilou
This fanmade DBX features Lana from Hyrule Warriors and Magilou from Tales of Berseria. Description Magic, sorcery, or whatever you want to call it... It's easily one of the most common powers in fictional history. Which is why some people like to spice things up with their own creative flair. Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX A formidable foe stands in the way... Location: Valley of Seers Cue Music 1 "Hurry! We need to evacuate this keep right away! We'll only have one chance to finish him off!" roared the desperate orders of the white sorceress Lana as she narrowly avoided the a harrowing claw wrapped in shadows. The look of utter horror on the young girl's face was a prime indication of just how unprepared the Hyrulean army was for the abrupt appearance of an enormous shadowy beast. Though the monster itself bore a close resemblance to Ganon, Lana somehow knew this was a completely different beast altogether. (Come on, just a little closer...) Lana silently thought, keeping a fair distance away from her foe in an attempt to lure it into the center of an abandoned chamber. After one last well timed backflip in respects to an oncoming stream of fire, the sorceress's trap was ready to be sprung into action. "Alright! Time for the finisher!" Lana excitedly cried out as an array of crystalline blocks began to surround the viscous monster. With a mocking salute in her opponent's general direction, the sorceress eagerly fled the area just before the structure was engulfed in a massive explosion. "Ha... That was much easier than I expected! Good job everybody!" Lana congratulated the soldiers under command, striking a cheerful victory pose as she gazed over the remains of the ruined keep. She was just about to tend to the staggering remnants of the enemy army when the ground beneath her feet trembled before a violent earthquake. The next thing she knew, the very monster Lana had put so much effort into defeating rose from the rubble as if it were a zombie straight from the grave. "Oh come on!" The young sorceress cried out in frustration as the beast let out a mighty roar. "I won't even have time to call reinforcements at this rate..." "Was that a request for greatness just now?" 'a mysterious new voice chimed in from afar, much to Lana's confusion and surprise. Even stranger still, as soon as the blue haired girl turned around to inspect her surroundings, the next thing she heard was a resounding ''THWACK! followed by the comical collapsing of the newly awakened monster. Cue Music 2 "What just happened here?" ''Lana exclaimed in surprise as her attention was directed to a witch clad in a bright jester's uniform casually strolling past the unmoving body of her previous foe. ''"Are you some kind of... witch?" '''"Bzzzzt! Wrong! I'm a sorceress, there's a HUGE difference between the two!" the unknown woman bombastically proclaimed as she broke off into a dramatic pose. "Introducing the great and infamous Magilou!" "Here I thought Ghirahim was campy... Do you know me from somewhere or-" "Meh, that doesn't matter! Now aren't you going to show some appreciation for me?" "Oh, sorry! I do appreciate the help, but I kind of still have things to do if you don-" "What terrible manners! I only had to take a few precious hours out of my day to help you out!" "Did you just say hours? How did you even get here anyway?" "Funny story about that, actually..." Magilou commented, now summoning a small card to twirl around on her finger. "I kind of knew your HQ here was about to be slaughtered ahead of time so I-" the woman explained, instinctively ducking underneath a stray fireball before she could finish her sentence. "You were sa- Whoa!" ''Lana asked, only to be interrupted by a tiny blast of energy from Magilou. Cue Music 3 '"Look, I can't really come up with anything else to distract you, so I'm just gonna say I've been sent here to beat the crap out of you."' ''"Wait, WHAT?!" Here we gooooo! Before the blue haired sorceress could even make sense of the situation, her assailant thrust out her hand and shot out a small spear of water in Lana's direction. In response, Lana erected a large transparent pillar to block the attack before kicking against the structure with a graceful flip, sending the construct gliding across the ground as if carried no real real weight. Before the barrier could come to close, Magilou placed a a single card on the ground, which spontaneously transformed into an object that vaguely resembled a diving board. "What the heck are you even attacking me for? I'm kind of in the middle of a full scale battle if you haven't noticed yet!" Lana exclaimed in frustration as Magilou leaped off her device, resulting in a comical springing sound that sent her rocketing into the air at a frightening pace. "So sorry, there's just no time to explain!" the pink garbed woman responded as she came crashing back down onto Lana in the most casual sitting position one could imagine. A well timed backstep allowed Lana to avoid the attack with relative ease, granting her just enough time to reach into her tome and throw an electrical sphere of energy down upon her adversary. Much to Lana's dismay, Magilou merely outstretched her arm to harmlessly absorb the oncoming projectile into the palm of her hand. A playful smirk formed across the pink sorceress's face as she returned the favor with an even larger version of Lana's own attack, propelling the younger woman far into the distance with a mighty explosion. "Betcha didn't see that coming, huh?" Magilou playfully taunted, taking the time to dust off her clothes as she lifted herself off the ground, though not without noticing the strange magical glyph that suddenly began to circle her body. "That's weird. I don't remember putting tha- WHOA BOY!" Magilou shrieked in surprise, having never expected a writhing stalk of the dreaded Manhandla to emerge from the glyph and carry the eccentric sorceress off her feet against her will. Magilou quickly found herself hanging onto the disconnected appendage for dear life as it began to violently swing itself around with no rhyme or reason. "Don't too cocky yet, missy! I can keep this up all day long if I have to!" Lana called from the distance, seamlessly controlling the movements of the newly summoned monster with a series of cheerful dance movements. "Oh yeah, well I'll bet you never saw this coming!" Magilou confidently asserted as the Manhadnla's body began to implode upon itself, revealing a miniature black hole that Magilolu had managed to sneak inside its innards without Lana's knowledge. This act, as gruesome as it was, completely disintegrated the Manhandla's body without leaving leaving a single trace of its remains. Magilou was able to land safely shortly thereafter, but the sorceress's troubles were far from over as evidenced by the ball of molten rock rolling after her at ludicrous speeds. Upon closer inspection, this marginally sized boulder would turn out to be the fearsome King Dodongo, whom Lana had summoned the instant Manhandla was slain. Magilou made no efforts to avoid the approaching beast, instead holding out another card in front of her and expanding its size to a ludicrous degree as if to act as a makeshift shield. Sure enough, King Dodongo made direct contact with the "weapon" moments later, causing it to stretch towards its user much like an overexerted rubber band. "Aaaaaand SNAP goes the weasel!" Magilou cried out with a sense of pure glee as she unceremoniously flinged the massive Dodongo in the opposite direction. "That's not supposed to happen!" Lana cried out in disbelief, now forced to dive out of the way of her own wrecking ball of a monster, who appeared to show no signs of slowing down as it continued to roll off into the distance. All the while, Magilou was rapidly closing the distance towards the young seeress, riding atop her expanding card as if it were a hoverboard while bombarding Lana with an explosive barrage of shooting stars. "Hey now, if you're gonna start showing off, than you'd better get ready to share the spotlight!" Lana called out as she surrounded her foe with what basically amounted to a hallway of her signature barriers, leaving very little room to maneuver between them. Despite the enclosed space, Lana had no trouble using her own barriers as stepping stones to hasten her own approach. A crackling trail of electricity followed the seeress's every move as she gracefully leaped from one block to another, shattering the barriers left in her wake like a series of expensive glass sculptures. "Okay, so you're an acrobatic sorceress too..." Magilou softly commented, ceasing her barrage of magic when it was made clear that Lana had no trouble avoiding them. "You bet I am-" "Then why don't we see how you handle a little roadblock!" Magilou was quick to interrupt her opponent, abruptly leaping off her makeshift ride to slam her card into the ground, causing three large cards to erupt from the earth and strike Lana from below with enough force to send the sorceress rocketing into the sky. Not one to be outdone so easily, Lana forced the remainder of her barriers to slam together with a flick of her wrist, creating a sizeable electric explosion when Magilou was inevitably struck from both ends. Though of course Lana was quick to realize how much of a poor position she was in, and thus she was quick to summon the aid of a small Cucco to help steady her inevitable descent. "Hah... That was getting pretty dicey back there." Lana gave a sigh of relief, thankful for the short period of rest she was granted. "Well well well, look who's a sitting duck up there. I wouldn't take a nap just yet if I were you!" Magilou devilishly commented as a transparent glyph began to surround Lana's current location. "Uh oh! Sorry little guy, but I'm gonna have to let you go here!" the seeress hastily apologized, throwing the Cucco far into the distance and allowing herself to dive back down to Earth just before her former location was engulfed in a mighty explosion. In an effort to buffer her inevitable landing, Lana fired off a large quintet of lightning bolts from her tome. While Magilou had no trouble avoiding the attack, this did leave Lana with enough time to safely roll back onto dry land and further pressure the pink sorceress with another barrage of energy spheres. "Bah! You're actually a lot more persistent than I gave you credit for!" Magilou begrudgingly stated, extending the card in her hand once more and deflecting every projectile heading her way with a single swing of the weapon. "I'm just gonna go ahead and take that as a compliment if you don't mind!" Lana jokingly responded, meticulously flipping through the pages of her tome as she summoned a miniature version of the monocular spider Gohma to annihilate her reflected projectiles with a sweeping blast of its signature laser eye. "Which is why I've saved my best tricks for laaaaast!" Magilou cheerfully added with a snap of her finger. "Wha- Hey! Did you just interrupt-" "I sure did! This is what I like to call my Spell Absorber!" Magilou cut in, smirking in satisfaction when Lana noticed the energy briefly fading from her tome, causing the Gohma she summoned to disappear from this realm and preventing the seeress from pulling off her next attack. "This is the part where you go boom." Magilou concluded, just in time for Lana to be whisked off her feet by the appearance of a fiery tornado. "That! Is! So! Not! Fair!" Lana protested, though she was hard pressed to engage in a proper conversation when a firework explosion tossed the girl's body around with every word she attempted to yell out. "I know! That's why I'm doing it!" 'Magilou replied, leaping back on to her 'card-board' to launch herself into the air with the intent of personally divebombing into her airborne opponent. ''"Nu-uh! Not this time!" Lana cried out, forming a barrier above her head just before Magilou's attack could make contact with her. The seeress then proceeded to shatter her own construct with a single thrust of her palm, splitting the the barrier into a large mass of glass like shards that lunged into her foe while allowing Lana to drop back to the ground with minimal impact. "Now I've just gotta get one last shot off..." '''"Nah, not happening!" Magilou interrupted once again, having managed to leap back onto her card to continue her own descent, purposefully crashing into Lana in order to cut off the girl's next spell. The resulting collision resulted in a small explosion that launched the two sorceresses about ten meters away from one another. "Whew... You're not half bad for a neophyte sorceress, but this is where you'll get to see my-" Magilou began to flaunt as she lifted herself off the ground, but this time her words were cut off by the horrified screams of a Hyrulean soldier off in the distance. "That can't be a good sign..." Lana quietly deadpanned, having immediately recognized the source of the scream. "Hey, about that monster you killed earlier... why did it suddenly disappear over the course of our fight?" ''Lana sheepishly asked, having just noticed the absence of the beast in question. '"You know, that's a good question..." ' The girl's inquiries were shortly answered when a Hylian messenger came running after the two mages, informing them that the allied base had fallen to the very same monster that had plagued Lana's army moments ago. Cue Music 4 '"Huh... Well that didn't go according to plan.... You'd think someone would've noticed such a giant creature running off in the middle of a wasteland like this..." ' ''"Ugh, I can't believe this..." Lana growled in frustration as she directed a fierce glare towards Magilou. "Look, whoever you are, if you're done with the cryptic old mage act, do you think you can help me take back the fort? This is kind of your fault, you know." Lana scolded, prompting a tired sigh from the pink garbed sorceress. "Yeah yeah... I guess I'll just go and whack that monster over the head again..." Magilou complied, staring off into the distance with an apathetic look in her eyes... EPISODE CLEAR! Category:Team MMYP DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights